SUEÑOS
by Minuet Andrew
Summary: "...yo soy el que noche a noche abre el portal al mundo de los sueños para que vivas los sueños que no le cuentas a nadie y aquellos que son tan queridos por ti que no los olvidas..."


SUEÑOS

Hacía unas horas que había regresado de un largo viaje de trabajo, y lo único que deseaba era acostarme a dormir en mi propia cama, después de dar algunas vueltas en mi lecho me quedé dormida. De pronto me despertó el ruido de la ventana al abrirse por el viento que soplaba, me levanté a cerrarla y miré hacia afuera; la noche estaba tranquila solo sentí una leve brisa que movió mis cabellos, la luna brillaba y una que otra nube se veía en el cielo, debo haber estado soñando pensé y me volví para regresar a la cama pero la figura de un hombre frente a mi me detuvo…

– _Hola…lamento despertarte_

Yo seguía de pie sin saber que hacer o decir era extraño pero no tenía miedo, sabía que debía sentirlo pero no lo tenía.

 _–_ _Hola…Contesté_

 _–_ _Te parecerá extraño que esté aquí… Pero te he visto desde_

 _Hace tiempo y tenía curiosidad por hablar contigo_

 _–_ _¿Me has visto desde hace tiempo?_

Pregunté, olvidando que estaba en camisón de dormir en medio de mi habitación a oscuras, a media noche hablando con un desconocido

 _–_ _Si, pero no es lo que piensas… te veo cuando sueñas, yo_

 _Soy quien te da la oportunidad de soñar_

 _–_ _No comprendo, le dije con toda calma…se que debería estar muerta de miedo o gritando o riéndome histéricamente de lo que me estás diciendo pero estoy calmada y no sé por qué tengo la certeza de que no mientes, debo estar demente, porque ahora me encuentro hablando con el "mago de los sueños" y me parece completamente normal_

 _–_ _¿el mago de los sueños? …bueno, si así quieres llamarme, está bien, me han llamado peor. Pero no, no es nada de eso…_

Comenzó a caminar despacio acercándose a mí, quise retroceder pero las piernas no me obedecieron, se acercó un poco mas tomó mi mano con suavidad y me guió hasta la ventana

 _–_ _yo soy el que noche a noche abre el portal al mundo de los sueños para que vivas tus mas íntimas fantasías, los sueños que no le cuentas a nadie y aquellos que son tan queridos por ti que no los olvidas y que de no vivirlos en mi reino, podrían desperdiciarse si acaso las circunstancias que se requieren para realizarlos jamás coincidieran en el mundo real._

Con un elegante movimiento hizo desaparecer la ventana y en su lugar quedó un hermoso portal cubierto de rosas que daba paso a un camino alfombrado de pasto verde que se extendía hasta el horizonte, miré hacia el portal y me pareció conocido como si lo hubiera visto antes pero el camino me era desconocido nunca había ido por el…

 _\- yo no he caminado este camino_

 _–_ _es verdad…este es solo el portal cuando lo atraviesas se transforma en lo que tu sueño quiera que sea, tu has atravesado el portal pero tus sueños nunca te han llevado a recorrer este camino, te han llevado por otros_.

Con otro movimiento hizo que la ventana de mi habitación reapareciera, me volví para mirar al extraño quería preguntar tantas cosas pero las palabras no salían de mis labios, se acercó tanto a mí que pude ver el reflejo de la luna en sus bellos ojos que bajo la tenue luz me parecieron de un azul tan pálido y límpido que podría ver hasta el infinito y perderme en ellos, me sonrió y me guió hasta mi cama, en silencio me hizo entender que debía meterme en ella y volver a dormir.

La alarma de mi despertador sonó, estiré la mano y la apagué me pareció que la noche había pasado demasiado rápido y que no había dormido suficiente. No recordaba haber soñado nada que me hubiera robado el sueño, pero igual debía levantarme.

El día transcurrió pesadamente lento, así que esa noche en cuanto llegué a casa me preparé para ir a la cama y dormir.

Apenas había puesto la cabeza en la almohada cuando sentí que alguien tocaba mi frente, abrí los ojos y al ver la figura de un hombre sentado en el borde de mi cama quise decir algo pero él puso su dedo índice sobre mis labios

Impidiendo que hablara, me acarició los cabellos y de pronto recordé que era el hombre alto con el que había hablado la noche anterior, me incorporé sobre mi almohada y con una naturalidad que me pareció extraña le saludé

 _–_ _Hola, estas aquí de nuevo_

 _–_ _Si… quería hablarte_

 _–_ _De qué_

 _–_ _Bueno no sé, pensé que tendrías preguntas_

 _–_ _Ahora que lo mencionas cómo es que no te recordé_

 _Durante todo el día?, solo te recordé ahora cuando me_

 _Despertaste._

 _\- Bueno…hay reglas que uno tiene que obedecer, yo no debería estar hablándote pero tengo tanto tiempo de verte y conocerte a través de tus sueños que no pude soportarlo mas y decidí que quebrantar una regla y resolver mis dudas era mejor que no hacer bien mi trabajo por tener tantas dudas y mi cabeza ocupada en resolverlas._

 _–_ _¿Reglas? , ¿Tú tienes que obedecer reglas? – pregunté_

 _Sorprendida_

 _–_ _Si, como todo en el universo yo también me rijo por reglas, al Igual que tu_

 _–_ _Entiendo_

 _–_ _¿de verdad?_

 _–_ _Si de verdad, la entropía_

 _–_ _la entropía_

Repitió él y rió asintiendo con un movimiento de cabeza

 _–_ _bueno, tengo otra pregunta me conoces por mis sueños, ¿cuáles?_

 _–_ _Bueno, no quiero ser indiscreto ni avergonzarte, pero recuerdas tu poema Una Noche de luna…el que comenzaba…_

Hubo una noche de luna

Como antes no hubo alguna… (1)

 _-Si lo recuerdo,_

 _–_ _bueno pues lo escribiste después de haber estado aquí_

 _-¿lo inspiraste tu?_

 _\- bueno, de cierta manera si, estabas en mí reino y viviste_

 _Algo que te inspiró a escribirlo_

 _\- déjame verte a la luz, quiero ver tu rostro, hay_

 _Demasiadas sombras y no te reconozco_

 _–_ _nunca me has visto, no me reconocerías_

 _–_ _no importa, por favor, o ¿sería romper otra regla?_

 _–_ _Si, pero es una regla menos importante_

Sonrió y cuando hubo algo mas de luz y miré su rostro y lo recorrí con mis manos, reconocí sus cabellos dorados como un sol, sus ojos azules como el mismo cielo, y su piel blanca como la luna, sentí mi cuerpo temblar como una hoja

 _–_ _eres tú, yo te vi mis sueños, eres tu, y desde entonces_

 _Pienso en ti, y te dedico mis rimas, no son muy buenas,_

 _Me disculpo por eso, pero eres tú estoy segura…mi deseo_

 _Siempre ha sido encontrarte en el mundo real y que_

 _Me amaras_

 _–_ _Bueno, ese sueño lo conozco, lo que no sabía es que ese sueño tenía mi rostro… yo quería conocerte porque los sentimientos que tenías por alguien que no habías conocido me intrigaban y los poemas que le dedicabas y el sentimiento que transmitían me causaban una gran curiosidad, pero ahora que me dices que todo eso estaba dirigido a alguien con mi rostro, no sé que decir…_

Era una conversación sumamente extraña, si hubiera ocurrido en el mundo real yo nunca me habría atrevido a decirle que soñaba con él, o al menos, con alguien con su rostro, pero en este instante me sentía libre de esa clase de inhibiciones, sentía que podía ser totalmente honesta con él y que él no tomaría ventaja de mis sentimientos y que tampoco me juzgaría, así que nos miramos por un instante y luego nos reímos sintiendo la complicidad que sienten dos que comparten una travesura.

 _-¿Sabes una cosa?, ahora que se todo esto, ¿recuerdas tu poema Caballero de mis Noches?..._ _(2)_

 _–_ _Si…_

Contesté no pudiendo evitar sentir que una fuerte ola de calor me subía hasta las mejillas

 _–_ _Pues, me siento apenado y halagado a la vez_

Fijé la mirada en aquellos ojos azul de cielo y el tiempo se detuvo, como imanes nos fuimos acercando hasta fundirnos en un beso…

Al despertar por la mañana me sentía cansada, pensé que de nuevo no había dormido lo suficiente y me hice una nota mental de ir temprano a la cama esa noche. El día transcurrió normal y afortunadamente no había estado tan movido que me hubiera hecho resentir la falta de sueño, pero sentía algo de preocupación por no saber que era lo me estaba impidiendo dormir lo suficiente.

Ese día antes de ir a casa después de salir de mi trabajo decidí ir a cenar algo rico que me hiciera sentir bien, tal vez así dormiría mejor de lo que lo había hecho las últimas noches, a la mitad de la cena me había tranquilizado tanto que me alegré verdaderamente de estar allí, aunque tenía la ligera idea de que había olvidado algo, o de que había dejado algo pendiente por hacer.

Decidí olvidarme de eso, cualquier cosa que fuera la arreglaría al día siguiente si acaso el problema se presentaba.

Cuando llegué a casa tomé un baño rápido y me metí en la cama para continuar leyendo el libro que había comenzado días antes…dormía tranquilamente y de pronto sentí esa mano tan conocida acariciando mis cabellos y desperté.

 _-Buenas noches_

 _-Hola, estas aquí_

 _-No quieres que esté?_

 _-Al contrario estoy feliz de que hayas venido_

 _-Que bien…por un momento pensé que no querías verme_

 _-Imposible…aunque durante mi estancia en la vida real no te recuerdo, cuando estoy aquí y estamos juntos siento que mi alma se llena de felicidad y mi mente se abre a tantas posibilidades que nunca antes había considerado…me gusta como soy y como me siento cuando estoy contigo…_

Me miró con sus ojos de cielo pero me di cuenta de que esa noche tenían un tenue velo de tristeza, y una gran angustia me invadió…

-Bueno…ahora qué?

– No lo sé dijo él

– yo si se; no quiero olvidarte más, quiero recordarte

Siempre dormida o despierta…quiero estar siempre a tu

Lado…

-Eso no es posible… ahora entiendo el por qué de las reglas

– no me importan esas reglas no quiero olvidarte, además, si esto no estuviera destinado a ocurrir, no creo que hubiera pasado, no conozco mucho de estas fuerzas del universo pero he visto lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de que si estas fuerzas se oponen a algo, no hay manera de cambiarlo. Por qué no podemos luchar por esto?, es que acaso tu no sientes igual, acaso después de conocerme te he desilusionado?...

El no respondía, solo me abrazaba y acariciaba mis cabellos mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y cuando ya no las pude contener comenzaron a correr incesantes mojando su túnica, mi corazón latía tan rápido por la angustia de su silencio que me parecía que iba a estallar, de pronto una gran calma llegó a mi alma, sentí que flotaba y pensé que estaba muriendo, todas las sensaciones de desesperación que me habían invadido hasta hacía unos momentos desaparecieron y es que sus labios estaban sobre los míos, besándome con ternura y pasión, acallando mis palabras y temores, y encendiendo mis emociones, al mismo tiempo que me hacía entender que él sentía lo mismo…

Cuando desperté apenas amanecía, me di cuenta de que era muy temprano porque la luz del sol apenas si lograba filtrarse por las cortinas que cubrían la ventana de mi habitación que daba al jardín. De pronto sentí que me invadía una tristeza enorme y no sabía por qué surgía ese sentimiento. Decidí que no volvería a la cama me puse una bata y salí a caminar por el jardín que a esa hora de la mañana estaba hermoso con las hojas cubiertas de rocío, me senté en una banca y observé que los colibríes comenzaban a llegar en el primero de sus incesantes viajes a visitar las flores durante el día, había un colibrí que parecía ser el líder del grupo muy atrevido volaba a mi alrededor y en cada vuelta se acercaba mas, era impresionante ver la velocidad a la que movía sus pequeñas alitas. De pronto todo me daba vueltas y sentí como si un viento me levantara y me dejara caer como a una hoja, mi cabeza comenzó a doler y escuché una lejana voz que me llamaba…

- _Despierta amor, por favor despierta, anda ya has dormido bastante_

Su voz me parecía conocida pero no podía despertar, solo sentía sus suaves manos acariciando mis cabellos y sus labios besando mi frente. Poco a poco mi mente se fue aclarando y pude abrir los ojos y vi a Albert inclinado sobre mí…

 _-Albert…que ha pasado… ¡ay! mi cabeza…_

 _-No te levantes pequeña sufriste una caída y has estado sin sentido por unos minutos ya envié por al médico para que te revise, sigue acostada pero por favor ya no te duermas…me tenías muy preocupado_

El seguía acariciando mis cabellos y yo trataba de recordar lo que había ocurrido, de pronto recordé todo y sentí una gran felicidad al darme cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño, me incorporé y me lancé en brazos de Albert

 _-Espera amor con cuidado, yo también estoy feliz de que estés despierta,_

 _Dime, que es lo que ocurrió, por que estabas arriba de esa escalera._

 _-Ay!, Albert, había bajado un libro para leerlo y cuando lo terminé decidí ponerlo en su lugar allá arriba y fue cuando resbalé._

 __Amor te pedido mil veces que no subas por esa escalera, pídele a alguno de los sirvientes que te baje lo que quieras y déjalo en el carrito de servicio cuando viene el bibliotecario a darle mantenimiento a la biblioteca, él se encarga de hacer que todo vuelva a su lugar._

 _-Albert tengo muchas cosas que contarte…déjame decirte lo que pasó…_

 _-Espera, mira el médico ha llegado, deja te examine y cuando él me diga que estás bien podrás contarme todo lo que quieras._

 _-Está bien Albert…esperaré, pero solo porque es una larga historia_.

Después de examinarme y curar mi herida en la cabeza el médico dio instrucciones de que al siguiente día fuera a su oficina para hacerme algunos estudios, solo porque había estado inconsciente por algunos minutos, tenía confianza en que no era nada grave pero quería asegurarse.

 _-Haber amor ahora sí, que era lo que querías contarme con_

 _Tanta ansiedad_

 _-Pues no sé como inició todo pero debe haber sido después_

 _De la caída cuando comencé a soñar con un gran mago, pero cuando despertaba no lo recordaba y cada noche cuando dormía hablaba con él, ahora sé que todo fue un sueño, aun los momentos cuando creí que era la vida real, pero en ese momento no lo sabía, pero ese mago eras tu, tenía tu rostro pero no sé por qué yo no recordaba que eras tu pero estaba enamorada de él y…_

 _-Espera, espera… vas muy rápido comienza desde el principio ¿sí?…_

Fin

Minuet

Citas:

(1) Hubo Una Noche De Luna-Poema-fragmento-Minuet

(2) Caballero De Mis Noches-Poema- Minuet


End file.
